


Realizing What I've Always Known

by Supergirl_Lover96



Category: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Feelings Realization, Kalex, Love Confessions, Noonan's (Supergirl), Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl_Lover96/pseuds/Supergirl_Lover96
Summary: Alex is a worried mess, Kara thinks she's gonna lose her forever, and poor Winn is the one who starts the whole ordeal just because he wanted to help. Happy ending though :)





	1. The Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy title, didn't know what else to call it. This is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me. I support most ships from Supergirl, my favorite being Kalex, Supercorp and Sanvers. Let me know how this one was and if you have any prompts that you'd like me to write about let me know on my tumblr:
> 
> supergirlfangirlfanfics

Alex tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator in Kara's building slowly moved up towards her sister's floor. She cursed herself silently for not just taking the stairs. Looking down at the phone she had been fidgeting with, she read the messages exchanged between herself and Kara for what was probably the twelfth time.

Kara: can u come over...?  
Alex: Of course, I will be there as soon as I finish up at work. Is everything ok???  
Kara: just hurry plz

And that was the last message her sister had sent. Even after Alex had texted her at least four more times, expressing more worry with each message. It wasn't like Kara to let her worry. The fact that her sister wasn't responding or explaining was driving Alex to a near state of panic. She'd ended her hand-to-hand combat training session with the new recruits ten minutes early, something unheard of when it came to the D.E.O.'s highest ranked agent after Hank. But Alex had no focus for her class, only her sister, and when her mind was set on Kara there was nothing that was going to distract her.

As the elevator finally came to a stop with a ding, Alex pushed herself through the doors before they were fully open. She approached Kara's door and noted that her sister did not open it before she even had the chance to knock like she normally did when she knew Alex was coming. Concern rising, Alex pulled out her own key to let herself in rather than knocking, a feeling in her gut telling her something was not right.

She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, scanning the room. The first thing she noticed was Kara's Supergirl suit on the floor between the table and couch, looking as though it had been thrown down without much care. The boots had clearly been kicked off rather aggressively as they were on opposite sides of the room. And Kara was nowhere in sight.

The slight panic that Alex had been feeling since the texts begin to build into an ache in her chest. She made her way across her sister's apartment and to the door to her bedroom. What she saw caused her heart to sink and her stomach to twist. Kara was sitting on her bed. Her hair wound in a messy bun atop her head. She was wearing her favorite sweats (which Alex knew were reserved for after very bad or stressful days) and a ratty old tshirt that used to be Alex's but Kara had coveted as her own long ago. But what about her little sister's appearance that had rooted Alex to the spot was that Kara was curled up with her chin resting on her knees, shaking as silent tears streamed down her face.

It only took a moment for Alex to unfreeze and move quickly across the room. Years of being the one there to comfort Kara had her moving to wrap her arms around the crying girl without hesitation. So it came was a complete, and painful shock when Kara all of the sudden seemed to acknowledge her presence and move as far away from her as the bed would allow, settling on the opposite side and out of Alex's reach.

Alex couldn't move. Her sister had never rejected her like that before. Shoving down her own sudden desire to cry, she moved more slowly this time to perch on the edge of the bed, making sure to keep space between herself and Kara, and making no move to touch her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Alex's voice was soft and hesitant.

"I..I'm s-s-sorry. I sh-shouldn't have texted you." Kara was shaking so badly her mumbled words were stuttered and broken.

"Kara, shhh. Of course you should have texted me. You know you can and should always come to me when something is wrong. And something is clearly very wrong. C'mon Alien Girl, talk to me." Alex hoped her use of her nickname for Kara since they had been young would spark the mess of a girl before her to open up. It seemed to have the desired effect, maybe even more so than Alex had intended.

Kara let out a whimper, and it was as if a wall within her cracked. She launched herself at Alex, throwing herself into he arms and nearly landing them both on the floor. Only the fact that Alex had spent years growing accustomed to Kara forgetting her own strength when it came to affection and Alex (something Alex was secretly very happy about), and all of her D.E.O. training kept them on the bed.

Alex just held her sister as broken sobs wracked through the younger girl's body. She trailed her hand gently up and down Kara'a back and tried to figure out what could possibly be causing her sister this level of distress.

The past few weeks had had their ups and downs. Maggie and Alex had decided that they worked better as just friends. As hard as it had been, Alex knew it was for the best. Their schedules were both so chaotic, and even after Maggie had realized that Kara and Supergirl were one in the same, it didn't make Alex constantly running out on dates any easier. No matter what, Alex would always put Kara first in her life, so being just friends with the detective was better for everyone.

Kara hadn't expressed too much about what was going on with her outside of her Supergirl life. Alex had gathered that Snapper had been pretty brutal lately, but his tough love had never been cause to drive Kara to such pain. She normally would use her boss's harsh words to motivate her to prove him wrong about her skill level. She had been slowly moving up the chain as a reporter, so it wouldn't make sense that Snapper coming down on her, even if it was harsher than usual, would cause Kara to spiral as she was right now.

Alex had also heard from Winn that James had tried to ask her sister out on a date (again) and that Kara had politely turned him down (again). Ever since he and Lucy had split, the photographer had been desperately trying to win back Kara's affection (something that made Alex none to happy). But Kara had told her during one of their many sister-nights that her crush on James was a sailed ship, and that he was not what she was looking for (something that made Alex more happy than it should have). Kara had not said a word about James most recent attempt, but Alex didn't see how turning the man down to dinner could relate to or be the cause of the pain that Kara was clearly feeling.

In short, Alex was at a loss as to why Kara was so upset. But as she held her sister close, a part of her that she kept locked and buried deep inside herself made itself known. It was the same part of her that loved that she was the person Kara was so comfortable being herself around that she sometimes forgot her strength or speed. It was the same part of her that caused her to have to fight the urge to punch James when he sat too close to Kara or casually put his arm around her during game nights. It was the same part of her that was ridiculously happy every time Kara rejected James advances, and the advances of others. And right now, that part of her was secretly happy. Not for the fact that Kara was in pain. She could never find any joy in that. But for being the one that was there in that moment. For being the one that Kara was holding onto as if her life depended on it. The one that Kara trusted.

Kara's sobs had finally calmed down to quiet hiccups and sniffles, and Alex carefully pushed the part of herself that she could never stand to see in the mirror due to the guilt that is brought back down. Ridding herself of the guilt she felt, Alex shifted slightly.

"Kar..?"

Her sister slowly pulled out of Alex's arms and wiped her tear-stained face with her arm, avoiding Alex's gaze. Kara knew that she needed to explain herself. Needed to give her clearly concerned sister some sort of explanation as to why she was so upset. But she knew that there was no excuse or lie she could make up that would fool Alex. Only the truth would justify Kara's actions. And she never really wanted to lie to her sister anyways. But the thought of having to say the words aloud made Kara's stomach flip and her chest ache. Alex wouldn't understand...would never forgive her...


	2. The Realization

*****Three Hours Earlier*****

Kara huffed in frustration. Snapper was driving her mad. And James had decided that after her last rejection he was going to be awkward and distant. Kara had a sneaking suspicion that he was doing so intentionally to try to get her to feel bad and changer her mind. It irritated her to no end, and she could feel her stress level building. Everything just seemed to be coming at her full force lately and the part time reporter part time superhero hadn't felt so overwhelmed since her first few weeks on the planet. 

Kara decided some air would do her some good. An extra large cappuccino from Noonan's was calling her name. As she grabbed her wallet and jacket, Winn wandered over to her desk.

"Hey, where ya headed?"

"Just gonna run over to Noonan's for a much needed caffeine fix."

Winn laughed, "You know, I don't think it can count as a 'caffeine fix' if the caffeine doesn't actually effect you. But I'll come with you, I haven't gotten a cha-, Kara?" Winn had started to walk towards the elevators but stopped when he realized that his friend was not following him. He looked back at Kara just in time to see her lower lip wobble as though she was going to cry and then she was gone, superspeeding away not even caring that they were in the middle of the crowded work room. Winn took a moment to make sure that no one had noticed Kara Danvers seemingly vanish into thin air, and then he quickly made his way to what he had dubbed the "super friends secret office" praying that that's where Kara had ran off to.

As Winn was making his way there, Kara collapsed onto the couch in the office Winn had set up as a headquarters of sorts for them to discuss anything "Supergirl" without being overheard. She hadn't meant to use her powers like that. She was normally so good about making sure she didn't do anything that would jeopardize her secret identity. But Winn had made the comment about caffeine and that had just been the straw that broke her back. 

Because Winn was right. He may have been just joking around with her, but his words had struck at the chord of what had really been bothering her lately. She was so tired of being different. Superpowers aside, she was still so isolated from humans. She couldn't even share in the simple benefits of an energy boost from coffee. Just as the feelings of utter separation and loneliness hit her and the tears began to fall, Winn sped into the room and saw his best friend's face.

"Hey hey, Kara? What's wrong?" Winn's voice was slightly higher than normal, his concern leaking through.

"I'm just so tired of not being normal. It's like every single thing every single day is just a reminder of the fact that I'm alone in this world. Kal-el is the only one who can even relate a little bit, but he came here as a baby. Even he doesn't truly understand. I just want someone, Winn. I want someone who understands me, who knows me. I want someone who will love me no matter what because they get the fact that at the end of the day, all pretenses aside, I'm an alien and alone on a planet that isn't my own, but they just love me more for that."

Winn was at a loss for words but that didn't seem to matter. Kara had more to say and she seemed to be speaking as though he wasn't even there anyways, letting out what she had clearly been holding onto to inside for much too long.

"I just... I saw what Lucy and James had. I saw what Maggie and Alex had. I see it everyday between couples all around this city. The way that two people who are together can hold a conversation without saying a word. The way that they seem to move around and with one another in a rhythm to a dance that only they know. The way that one always seems to know when the other needs them, and will drop whatever they are doing just to get to them," Kara was speaking faster and faster as she went, getting more and more worked up, "And I want that! I want someone who will call me theirs and they be mine. I want someone who will take the time to understand my past. I want someone who won't judge me for my quirks or tendency to eat at least three times more than any human at one time. I want someone who knows me inside and out. Who will be my safe place to come home to. Who will just hold me and not have to say a word because they understand that sometimes it's just too hard to be Kara the reporter and Supergirl the hero of National City. And I want someone who doesn't just see me as one or the other, but as both, and as Kara Zor-el. But I'm never going to have that. Because who could ever even be that person for me? Who Winn?"

Kara buried her face in her hands and gave into the sobs. Winn sat down on the couch next to her and places a tentative hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Kara..look, I get that it's hard being different from everyone else. And I'm sorry that there really isn't anything that I can do to change that. But...well...don't you think that, well that maybe the person you're describing is already someone you have in your life, you just have been a little too blind to notice?"

Kara's head snapped up. She knew that Winn wasn't talking about himself. They'd been down that road, and in the most awkward way at that, and she knew that he knew that they would only ever be friends. Her mind raced trying to understand who he could be referring to. The question mark look on her face must have given away that she was lost as to what he meant because Winn sighed and shifted uncomfortably next to her. 

"Look Kara, all I'm saying is that, from where I've been standing, you already have someone who is everything you want. And they seem to care about you just as much." Winn took a deep breath before he continued, "It's Alex, Kara. You basically just not only described her, but the way you two are together."

Kara's breath caught in her throat.

"You can't be...but...no...Winn! She's my sister!"

"Well, is she though?"

The look of anger on Kara's face had Winn continuing quickly, "Woah, hey, before you heat vision me just hear me out. Think about it. You two were closer to adults than children when you came into each others' lives. And yeah, okay, you grew the rest of the way up together. But the Danvers took you in as a daughter and used terms like 'sisters' because it was the safest way to protect the truth. To protect you. But Kara, you and Alex, you don't share blood. You don't even come from the same planet. You couldn't be farther apart from biological sisters if you tried. That's all I'm saying. So just think for a second."

Kara's forehead crinkled the way it always did. She seemed to be weighing Winn's words against those that had been engrained into her since she first came to this world. He could tell that she was going to need that one last push to fully come to realize what he had figured out ages ago. He had seen the way that Kara looked at Alex, listened to the way that she spoke about her. With pure adoration. And Alex? She wasn't fooling anyone but herself. The girl gave her everything to Kara. For goodness sake, she had ended her last relationship because of her. And though she said it was only because her commitment to Supergirl came before anything else, it was clearly so much more than that. The two girls had been blind to what was going on between them for so long. And Winn decided that, at the risk of being thrown to Mars by his best friend, he was going to have to give the two stubborn girls a good push in the right direction.

"Kara. I need you to just answer one question for me. For yourself. If you look back, since the very first time you ever met Alex, were your feelings for her ever like the feelings of love you had for your family back on Krypton? Because if they were and are, then I will take back what I said and agree that what you feel for her is what any person feels for their closest family members. But if how you feel about her is different than how you felt about your family, different from how you've ever felt about anyone, than I think you need to consider what I'm saying. And then look at Alex without the lens of sisterhood clouding your vision. And when you strip that part of your relationship away, what do you see? What do you feel?"

Kara's eyes seemed to have glazed over. Winn could tell that she was remembering. Thinking. Comparing. Considering. He gave her a minute. And he watched as emotions slowly filtered across her face.

Confusion. Realization. A small smile that may have been happiness. And then... horror.

Kara jumped up. 

"Oh Rao! No no no! I can't.. Winn! I can't be in love with Alex! She'll kill me! She'll hate me! And Eliza, oh Rao, she will never look at me as her daughter again. She'll never speak to me again!"

Winn hadn't been expecting that reaction. He also hadn't expected Kara to jump right to being in love. He knew it was true, but he thought that it would take her some time to get to that point. That she would first realize that what she felt for Alex wasn't sisterly, but that she wouldn't jump straight to the heart of the matter. Slightly panicking at exactly how big of a push he was no responsible for, Winn watched Kara pacing and fidgeting with her glasses.

"Kara? Just slow down for a second. Let's just take a minute. C'mon, you know Alex could never hate you. She'd incapable of doing so. Breathe Kara."

Kara took a shuddering breathe. She was terrified. She was in love with Alex. And she always had been. But she'd buried it deep, accepting Eliza's term of sisters. How had she let this happen? What was she going to do? She wouldn't be able to look at Alex, not now that she realized she never wanted to look away. Alex was the one she wanted to be hers. The one she wanted to come home to every night. The one she wanted by her side for the rest of her life.

Kara needed to get out. She needed to fly. She needed to get home so that she could cry and scream and eat all five tubs of ice cream currently in her freezer. 

"I'm going to tell Snapper I'm leaving. That I'm sick."

And with that she was gone. Winn was really worried now. He'd meant to give her a push, not send Kara into a full blown state of panic. Once she was freaking out the way she was now there was only one person who would be able to bring her back down. But there was no way Kara was gonna let him convince her to go to HER. Winn needed to think of something, and fast.

His eyes zeroed in on Kara's phone, which had been left on the couch cushion next to him. He grabbed it and opened up her messaging application. He scrolled down until he found that conversation thread he needed. He quickly typed out "can u come over...?" Alex's response was immediate. But now what was he supposed to say? He couldn't very well say what was wrong. And he knew that once Kara left here she would be to her apartment in a matter of minutes and would probably spend the rest of the night crying and eating. He settled for texting back just asking for Alex to hurry. As another response came through, this one more worried than the last, Kara all but flew back into the room, tear stains still visible on her face.

"What're you doing?"

"I, um, well, I just..."

Kara snatched her phone from his hands and saw the messages. Fear painted her face and the phone crunched into pieces in her hand.

"No no no..."

And with that, Kara blurred for a moment, and the next thing Winn knew she was flying out the window in her Supergirl suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Winn, you just had to play matchmaker haha  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I definitely enjoyed writing it. I love Winn and Kara's friendship so much and having him be the one to clue in the oblivious little alien was super fun to develop.
> 
> another chapter coming to you soon! please leave kudos and comments :)


	3. Confessions and Cuddles

*****Present Time*****

Kara took a shuddering breath and looked up at Alex. Despite her fear of losing her, she couldn't help but notice how the knots in her stomach loosened just a little when her eyes met Alex's. Goodness her eyes were beautiful. Kara had never been quite able to capture their exact shade no matter how many times she painted them. But the color reminded her of home, of Krypton, a fact that Kara had told Alex the first night that her sister had crawled into bed with her after hearing her cry for the world and family she had lost. It was the memory of Alex being there for her from the very beginning that gave Kara the strength the speak.

"I'm sorry," she started. Alex looked like she was going to cut in, probably to insist that her apologies were not necessary, so Kara hurriedly pushed on. "Alex. I have to tell you something. And..and I just need you to listen, to let me get it all out. And then..." her voice broke a little, "and then if you never want to speak to me outside the context of Supergirl and Agent Danvers, well, I will understand. I promise."

"Kara!" Concern and shock colored Alex's voice and raised it slightly louder than what was probably intended. "Kara," Alex started again, this time softer, "nothing you ever say to me will ever be enough to drive me away from you. I am right here, where I always have been and always will be. Nothing is going to change that. I promise."

Kara's heart contracted at her sister's words, her counter-promise. She wanted so desperately to believe in them. But telling the woman who had been her sister for the past 13 years that she was in love with her, that she wanted to be with her... well that just seemed like it would be enough to cause Alex to break a promise to Kara for the first time since they'd met. 

Alex seemed to read Kara's face that she didn't believe her words. She took her hand and intertwined their fingers as she spoke softly once more, "Just talk Kara. Say whatever it is that is eating you up inside. I promise I will listen and that I will not interrupt until you get it all out. Okay?" Kara seemed to search her eyes, but for what Alex wasn't quite sure. Then, to her relief, Kara nodded, and after squeezing Alex's hand maybe just a little tighter than was comfortable, she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I promise that I never meant for this to happen. I just need you to know this." Kara took another measured breath, "When I came to this planet, Kal-el no longer needed me the way he was supposed to, nor could he care for me and help me to adjust the way that I needed him to. And so I was dropped at your doorstep and my life on Earth truly began. Jeremiah and Eliza took me in. They cared for me the best they could, what with me being as...unique as I was. They did their best to fill the void in my life that came from me losing my parents and my world. But, they couldn't fill that, and they didn't. But you did."

A smile spread to Alex's lips and Kara had to try not to notice herself noticing those lips. She had to get through this. Alex had to hear what she was trying to tell her.

"Years passed. And we went are separate ways for some time. I went to college, made some friends, and eventually landed my assistant position at CatCo. You lied to everyone and joined the D.E.O. under the pretense of being a bio-engineer." Alex made a face at Kara's choice of words, but Kara just smiled and continued not giving her a chance to comment,"And I thought that life was okay. I was seeing more of you than I had been, and that made me so unbelievably happy. I'd made new friends sure, but being around you was always so much better. After all, I never had to hide who I truly was when I was with you. When I am with you. You know everything there is to know about me and my past. You made sure of it, all those nights spent on the roof at home as kids, questioning me about everything and anything. And so when I came out as Supergirl and met Agent Danvers, things got even better because now I got to see you practically every day. I got to work with you. And more importantly, I got to be in the field with you, making sure you were always okay."

Kara couldn't continue fast enough this time to prevent Alex from commenting this time. "You are not supposed to be worrying about me when we are in the field, Kara."

Kara just stared at her pointedly until Alex sighed, "Yes, yes. I apologize for interrupting. I know I said I wouldn't, but really Kara? Do not think we will not be coming back to this." Alex gave Kara her signature pointed look and Kara just rolled her eyes. 

"As I was saying, life was pretty much at an all-time high. But then all of the sudden it wasn't. Things were busy most of the time, well really all of the time. And between CatCo and the D.E.O., I really didn't notice at first how isolated I was starting to feel, despite always being around people. But it slowly was settling over me. And I haven't felt this alone since my first weeks on this planet. I should have realized that what I needed then, what saved me then, was what I was wanted now. But I didn't. At least not until today. But I'm getting ahead of myself here, um..." 

Kara shifted restlessly on the bed, and Alex used the hand that she still held in her own to pull Kara down. She laid back against the pillows with Kara tucked up against her. Alex ran her fingers up and down Kara's arm for a moment before laying Kara's hand on her stomach palm down so she could trace the Kryptonian alphabet on the back of it while Kara gained back her train of thought. Kara was grateful for the change in position. She was happy to be cuddled up to Alex but also in a position where she wasn't required to look her in the eyes. 

"Anyways," she continued after they were settled back in, "I realized that I was feeling alone because me being an alien in a world for of humans left me to be alone. As in, there wasn't anyone I could ever really call mine. And I wanted that. I want that. But, with the life that I live and the person that I am, it just didn't seem possible. Who could possibly understand? Who could ever come to know me the way that a person needs to know someone in order to be with them? And who would ever be able to handle being with essentially three people? I mean, I'm Kara Danvers. I'm Supergirl. And I'm Kara Zor-el. And there is only one person who, in all my years on this earth, has ever been able to truly know each of those parts of me."

Alex's heart seemed to skip a few beats and then break into a sprint. She cursed the damn thing for betraying her emotional response to Kara's words, knowing the alien beside her could hear it. But it was outside of her control. And her sister's words had done something to her that she never thought would happen in a million years. They'd given her hope. She thought for a moment, that maybe that part of her she'd carefully buried so deep might have a chance to be seen, and to be accepted. Kara didn't give any indication that she had noticed her internal physical reaction aside from the slight pause in speaking, and now she continued on.

"And so I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to be alone on this earth, surrounded by people, for the rest of my life. And I thought I had it handled. I thought that I had pushed it all down deep enough. I put my heart into my work and tried not to dwell on the fact that I would never have even one aspect of life that could be normal and human. But I guess I didn't have it as handled as I thought. Because all it took was a harmless joke from Winn to send me over the edge today. And the next thing I knew, I was pouring everything out to him. Telling him how badly I wanted someone and what I wanted in that someone. And then...well...then he said some stuff. And I um, I thought about that stuff. And then I um...I realized he was right because, ya know, Winn's a smart guy and he says smart things, and really it's not surprising that he picks up on things and..."

Alex could tell that whatever was coming next was the heart of what Kara really needed to tell her. She cursed herself for letting herself hope. Clearly this conversation was headed in a different direction than she had dared to believe it might. It seemed that Kara was about to drop the bomb that she'd made all Winn's dreams come true. Alex tried not to grind her teeth together, knowing Kara would hear that. She needed to be there for her sister. To support her. Clearly Kara had thought that Alex would be disappointed in her in some way and that had been what had caused her to be so upset. Alex took a deep breath and nudged Kara, silently urging to continue.

"He just sorta told me that the person who already knew me and cared about me and understood me and would be there for me was already right in front of me. And he was right. I hated him for being right. Because it made me realize my feelings. Made me realize that I had fallen, and fallen hard, long ago for the one person who was everything I could ever want, and the one that I could never have..."

"Never have? I'm pretty sure Winn has been yours since he met you Kara." Alex hadn't meant to interrupt. She also hadn't meant to sound so harsh (and jealous). Kara jumped out of her arms so fast she almost sent herself airborne by accident.

"Winn?!?!" The shock on Kara's face was almost comical. 

"What? Are you trying to tell me it's not Winn? After you just went on about him being smart and making you see the damn light?" Alex couldn't mask the jealousy and she didn't bother trying. 

"I was just saying that he was the one that pointed out that...wait a second," Kara seemed to have registered the tone of the woman in front of her, "Alex, are you jealous?"

"I, what? No.. pssh, why would I ever be jealous of Winn. I can break the guy with a finger. Jealous. Ha."

Everyone always gave Kara so much crap about not being able to lie to save her life, but in that moment it was the trained agent who failed spectacularly under the gaze of the alien before her.

"Alexandra Danvers. Are. You. Jealous." 

Alex just looked down. This was it. Her sister had caught her. And now she would connect the dots. Kara would realize that the reason Alex had pushed part of herself down for so long was because that part of her had fallen in love with the girl who was supposed to be her little sister. She had managed to take Kara telling her that she had found what she needed in Winn and turn it into herself revealing her feelings and ruining everything. Alex waited for the gasp of realization from Kara, and when she heard it she buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to see Kara's face when she told her to leave. 

"Alex. Look at me." Alex didn't move. 

"Please?" Still nothing.

"Lex..." At the use of the nickname she hadn't heard in years Alex finally lifted her head but still refused to make eye contact.

"Were you not listening to me, Lex? I said that I should have realized sooner. That Winn should never have had to spell it out for me. That what I wanted now, what I needed now to fill this void of loneliness now was the same thing I needed all those years ago." Kara gently grabbed Alex's chin and brought her face fully up, forcing her to look her in the eyes. 

"You, Alex. It's always been you. And it always will be you. Only you."

Alex's sharp intake of breath was masked by the gentle press of lips against her own. And in that moment, all the fears that both girls had held onto for so long were lifted. They both felt the same way. They each wanted the other. Kara pressed her lips more firmly against Alex's, and Alex moved to wrap her arms around her alien girl's neck. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

After a few moments Kara pulled back. "Wow," a smile danced across her face, "that was..."

"Amazing. Yeah it was." Alex pulled Kara back down into her arms as she laid back onto the bed again. 

"I know we still have a lot that we have to talk about. But do you think that we can wait until tomorrow? Can you just stay over tonight and hold me?" Kara's voice was soft and her breath was warm against Alex's neck.

"Of course. I'll always be here to hold you. The only difference between now and a few hours ago is that I might occasionally do this.." Alex tipped Kara's head up to hers to press their lips together softly once more.

"Hmmm, that I think I can handle." Kara said smiling into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this fic. But this is definitely a piece that I may write another one off of as a continuance of this one. I hope you all enjoyed reading it the way I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
